Helicopter rotor systems constitute a highly developed art. Especially for the larger rotor systems, but also for the smaller, lighter rotor systems, the mounting of the blades for their necessary motions is relatively complicated. Attempts are being made to provide hingeless, hubless and bearingless rotor systems, but these are presently quite complicated and extremely critical in their construction. It is an object of this invention to provide a hubless, hingeless and bearingless rotor system for a light helicopter which can readily be manufactured with the use of conventional fiberglass fabrication techniques and simple, strong and expedient metal components without many of the intermediate elements between the blade and the mast which are common in existing rotor systems.